starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Squadron
The Fourth Special StarOps Squadron, better known simply as Ghost Squadron or as The Ghosts, is an X-wing squadron stationed at the New Alderaan military garrison on Ord Mantell. The squadron is part of the 22nd Starfighter Wing in the New Republic Starfighter Corps, assigned to the New Republic Navy's Second Fleet. They are a three-tier squadron, with three different flights. The current Commanding Officer is Colonel Kel He'dorra, a Bothan male. History The unit began life as the 99th New Republic StarOps Squadron, or the Galloping Ghosts (due to the resemblance between the 9 and G in Basic's Aurabesh writing), and performed well enough to be pulled off the line and reformed into an Elite squadron. The redesignation to 4th Special StarOps Squadron was in keeping to the new structure of Starfighter Operations. The squadron was originally stationed aboard the [[NRSD_Crusader|NRSD Crusader]], and was later transferred to the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] before it was moved to Ord Mantell in 15 ABY. Recent Events In the dying days of 17 ABY FC Ranma Hoshiakarui was promoted to First Lieutenant following her steady work and she was assigned as the assistant to the squadron's XO and leader of 2nd flight. Shortly after this, the squadron saw itself reassigned to the NRSC Rapier following its last station's demise at the Battle of Trandosha. Unit Awards * Awarded the New Republic's Ribbon of Freedom as a Squadron after the Second Battle of Etti IV. The original Ghosts nine through twelve received their awards posthumously. * The Ghost Squadron Song (Jingle) Oh, we're heroes of the night, To hell with the Empire's might! Fight, fight, fight, fighting Ninety-Ninth! Down in flames they go! Fighting men of the Ninety-ninth, Send 'em down below! This song was an original taking of the Tuskegee Airmen's Fightin' 99th Jingle, so all the praise needs to go to them for actually writing it. It's just tailored to the Squadron's use. The Ghost Squadron Creed Nobody is quite sure about the origin of the Ghost credo. Nonetheless, it has become one of the most recent parts of the squadron's history. It is rumored that the former squadron commander, Major Johmac "Hammer" Mabru is the author of the creed. It reads as follows: :I am a member of The New Republic's chosen few. :I will be swift, silent and invisible. :I will master the enemy. :I will destroy him before he destroys me. :I will protect my brothers, for they will protect me. :I will fight to the very end, so that others may live in peace. :I am a Ghost. Flight Roster The following is the current roster of the Ghosts. First Flight - The Banshees *Ghost One - Col Kel He'dorra, CO *Ghost Two - (open) *Ghost Three - (open) *Ghost Four - (open) Second Flight - The Spectres *Ghost Five - *Ghost Six - 1stLt Ranma Hoshiakarui *Ghost Seven - Flight Cadet Slade Fox *Ghost Eight - Third Flight - The Ghouls *Ghost Nine - (NPC) *Ghost Ten - (NPC) *Ghost Eleven - (NPC) *Ghost Twelve - (NPC) Former and Fallen Ghosts * Former Ghost Three: 2LT. Raxis "Raptor" L'ygr (Reassign) - 16 ABY, Transferred to Falcon Squadron as acting XO. * Former Ghost Four/Six: 2LT. Latar "CYA" Zaff (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge 14 ABY, retirement from Republic Military service. * Fallen Ghost Leader: COL. Tyler "Fossil" Damion (MIA/Traitor) - Disappeared 13 ABY, resurfaced as Imperial Warlord and now known as Darth Malign. Former Ghost Leaders * LTC. Ridge Archilles - Transfer to Falcon Squadron 14 ABY, Commanding Officer. * Brigadier General Johanna Siri te Danaan (Ret.) - Transfer to Rogue Squadron 14 ABY, Commanding officer; Honorable Discharge, Retirement from Republic Military service 14 ABY. * Brigadier General Ikihsa Enb'Zik (Ret.) - Transfer to FST-01 Firecats in 14 ABY, Commanding Officer; Honorable Discharge, Retirement from Republic Military service 15 ABY. * COL. Altair Quila (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge, retirement from Republic Military service 12 ABY. * COL. Blaze Andael (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge, retirement from Republic Military service 8 ABY. * MAJ. Johmac Mabru - Transfer to Dagger Squadron 15 ABY, Commanding Officer. * COL. Kyrin Sh'vani - Transfer to Rogue Squadron 16 ABY, Commanding Officer. Combat History * 420 sorties flown * 9 capital ship kills * 27 installations destroyed * 337 kills * 34 losses Category:Military Units Category:Pilots From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.